


We'll be counting stars

by StephanieT (Lsbian)



Series: League of Lesbians [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsbian/pseuds/StephanieT
Summary: Hope you enjoyed :3If you found some grammar error please don't hesitate to comment, I'm eager to develop my knowledge :)





	We'll be counting stars

Kai’sa is on top a small hill, sitting with crossed legs and her arms support her while leaning back. Her gaze is on the starry sky where there aren’t any clouds to be seen and the moon shines as it’s the sun.

She lets out a relieving sigh as she closes her eyes and gives herself to the chill wind that caresses her cheeks. Fighting with the Void’s creatures really exhaust her to the bones. She is grateful to have some minutes to herself like this.

Kai’sa almost dozes off when she hears sounds from her back. The second skin on her starts to wave in defense whenever the attempt happens. But the attempt has never come. The skin’s still on guard yet the intruder sits down next to Kai’sa as she lets out a tired groan.

“Hard week?” Kai’sa asks her when she sees her to finally settles down once and all.

“I can’t even describe, though.” Sivir is laying on her back, her eyes are also on the celestial sphere, which is painted by the Milkyway.

Every time when they’re on this hidden hill, they share what they have been doing since the last meet while counting golds. They even share their thoughts about the other’s story which includes debatable situations. Like, one-day Sivir has had a patron who's wanted to discover an already discovered tomb and he's been so convinced that there should be hidden rooms there.

“I swear to gods, Kai’sa if I ever have one like him I’ll suffocate them without hesitation,” Sivir says as placing the counted golds into her pouch.

Kai’sa laughs lightheartedly at that comment. “I’d like to see that, to be honest,” She says with a cocky smirk on her lips, hands the rest of the gold to Sivir as she adds, “I know you can’t do such thing like that.”

“Try me.” Sivir’s ocean blue eyes are piercing through purple ones. She bets Kai’sa shivers from her gaze but doesn’t give a shit about it. She is serious about it.

“Okay, okay, you can.” Kai’sa looks away, a hint of blush dusting her face. _Oh god, why are you like this?_ She loves it when Sivir could kill with her eyes.

But tonight is different. She is silent, hasn’t said a word since her arrival, just staring up absentmindedly. Well, that’s what she thinks when suddenly Sivir sits up and doesn’t break her eyes from the night sky. Still, the quietness doesn’t fade away, it makes Kai’sa uncomfortable, so it’s her turn to lay down.

“Can I ask you something?”

_Finally!_

“Yes. What is it, Sivir?”

“I’ve been thinking about this since we started to meet up here. And today is the day when I have the courage to ask this.” She looks at Kai’sa in the eyes. Her gaze is soft somewhat concerned.

Kai’sa sits up as well and creeps closer to her. “Something’s off about you. Tell me, please, I won’t laugh at you if that makes you nervous.” Kai'sa swears, her tone is sweet.

Sivir thin-lined her lips and looks away. “Okay. Um, can we just…” She shuts her eyes and gabbles the rest, “lay down onto the cold sand and stargazing until we fall asleep in each other’s arm?” She hears a snort from her partner and feels her whole head starts to heat up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to laugh at you but it sounded too cute from you.” Kai’sa tries to hide her ear to ear smile but her voice gives her away.

“Yeah, sure.” Says with sarcasm while she reopens her beautiful eyes and lays them on the horizon.

“Hey.” Kai’sa puts her soft fingers on Sivir’s jaw, turning her gently until their eyes meet. Genuine smile paints her face and to the mercenary, she looks like an unaffordable painting. Kai’sa wets her lips before speaks again, “I do.”

“You do?” Sivir raises one of her brows.

She nods and leans in until her forehead touches Sivir’s, her eyes glance at her lips and back to the blue eyes. “Yes, and I have a question as well.” Now, Kai’sa stares at her parted lips like a starving animal, who could have hunt her down in seconds.

“I think I know what it is.” She closes her eyes when she presses her lips to Kai’sa’s.

Crashing their lips together which heats up the air around them and the only sound they make is their repressed moans while their hands are discovering each other's parts. Searching what makes them shiver in the spine with pleasure yet-.

“Ow!” She exclaims.

“I’m so sorry, Sivir. I- “ Kai’sa tries to apologize to her but gets cut off with one more kiss.

“It’s okay, darling.” Sivir’s lips remain close to hers, brushing together while speaking. “I know you can’t control it.”

“But-”

“Hush now.” She silences her with another one and leans back but not enough to give her personal space back, her blue eyes are full of lust. “Let’s rest, shall we?” She lays down on her back again and stretches her arms on the chill sand.

Kai’sa puts her head onto Sivir’s chest, inhales deeply her scent and exhales slowly. She snuggles up to her even they know Kai’sa is taller than Sivir.

“I don’t know how long we’ll be like this.” Kai’sa breaks the ice first.

“Who cares? As long as we can be like this I don’t care about your second skin’s antics. I’ve been waiting for this moment to come for like what, days? Weeks? _Months_?”  Raising a brow as she hears a sniffing noise. “Am I going to lose my hearing or are you really smelling me?”

“Hm,” She hums as looking up to meet curious ones. “What would you do if I say I’m going _nuts_ by you?” A mischievous smile appears on her lips and a hint of blush dusting her cheeks.

_Oh god, Kai’sa, why are you like this?_

“Ugh, I didn’t have a chance to take a shower. So, please, don’t do that again” Sivir pleaded, rolling her eyes and a small smile appeared on his lips. She doesn’t mind it though.

“I missed you.” Kai’sa whispers as she has started caressing Sivir’s abdomen.

“I missed you, too.” Sivir kisses her partner’s forehead many times before she hugs her tightly.

“Can’t breath, Sivir.” Kai’sa tries to escape from the bear-like hug between soft laughs, though her playful attempts are useless against Sivir’s strength. “Okay, okay, you win! Just let me go,” she says as she’s stopped moving around.

Sivir raises an eyebrow and a thoughtful expression forms on her face. “How about I’m not done yet?” She smirks, hugs her tighter once more and releases her. “Okay, now I’m done.”

“Done for crushing me?”

“I can’t crush you! You're overdramatizing the scene here, young lady.”

“Says the woman who’s in her 40s,” Says Kai’sa sarcastically. She offers Sivir a smile who returns the gesture.

“Yeah, whatever, soft bones.”

Their moment hasn’t lasted long when they hear an ear-tearing shriek not so far from them. They get on their feet immediately and they have started looking for the sound’s source.

“Ugh, not again.” Sivir whines when the creature’s appeared in front of them. “Guess there’ll be no stargazing tonight, eh?” She prepares her weapon and ready to attack.

“Don’t be sad, sweet pea, we have other nights when we can do that.” Kai’sa dodges and shoot the creature in the stomach.

“Do we ever get a chance where we don’t have to fight with these fucklings?” Sivir asks as she helps Kai’sa out.

“Not really, but I treasure this moment as well.” She replies with a heart-warming smile.

“You’re so corny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :3  
> If you found some grammar error please don't hesitate to comment, I'm eager to develop my knowledge :)


End file.
